The Magic within
by Fallenhope19
Summary: Harry Potter has a twin sister who is places in Slytherine, what secrets do they uncover and why is the dead contacting them? Hogwarts a place where nothing is what it appears...
1. Chapter 1

**The Magic with in**

**Chapter one- Owl Post and Secrets**

**A/N hello everyone welcome to my new Harry Potter fic, this story is about a muggle girl by the name of Serena May who is a big fan of the Harry Potter books, one day she is reading when she gets a visit from Dumbledore. She then finds out she is actually Serena Potter the twin sister of Harry Potter, and is sent back in time to help save her brother… But will she be strong enough to protect him?**

Mr and Mrs May were perfectly normal thank you very much, they didn't believe in any nonsense like imagination and magic, they lived in the quiet town of Warrington where Mr May worked as a maths teacher at a high school, where as Mrs May would spend her days chatting to her posh friends and drinking tea in the back garden. They were both desperate for a child in which they could spoil rotten, so when one day a strange man who called himself Albus Dumbledore told them that them if they would look after and take care of an orphaned child; both leapt for the chance.

Serena May was a very loved and looked after baby, in spite of her mother's constant babying and her father's doting, she grew up a very decent child. A child who had a very large fascination of books, manly fantasy books such as Harry Potter, Mr and Mrs May couldn't understand why Serena would prefer to sit by herself and read about something that wasn't real when she could be out riding one of her many ponies or dancing with the other girls her age. In truth, Serena was nothing like the Mays. She had long curly onyx hair and emerald green eyes. However her most striking feature was a lightning shaped scar which was on her forehead. Whereas Mr May had dark brown hair and warm hazel eyes and Mrs May had bleach blond hair and baby blue eyes.

So one day when she was reading _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban _there was a tap on her window, cautiously she opened it and gasped in surprise. For sitting on her window sill was a very well groomed owl with glossy feathers and golden eyes, tied to its foot was a letter. Excitement began to cause through Serena as she carefully opened the letter that read:

_To Miss S. Potter,_

_First bedroom on the third floor,_

_Grappenhall Heys_

_Warrington_

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY **_

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

**(Order of Merlin, first class Grand Sorc, Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, international confed. of wizards) **

**Dear Miss Potter,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipments.**

**Term begins 1****st**** September. We await your owl by no later than 31****st**** July.**

**Yours Sincerely **

**Minerva McGonagall **

**(Deputy Headmistress)**

Serena reread the letter four times before she screamed which resulted in bringing Mr and Mrs May running into her room, "What is it darling?" Mrs May asked before noticing the discarded letter on the floor. Her eyes widened, "What's that?" she demanded pointing at the letter; Serena was shocked to see her mother acting this way. "Mum it's my Hogwarts acceptance letter…" she began to explain before her father cut her off "Hogwarts isn't real Serena!" he bellowed making both Serena and Mrs May wince, "But daddy look" she said handing him the letter, Alex May paled as he read the name that Serena had been addressed as. "Serena darling there is something we need to tell you" Miranda May said slowly, Serena watched her parents curiously; she had never seen them act like this ever! "Why don't we have a cup of tea?" Alex said as the family walked down stairs.

Once they were sitting in the living room, Alex began to explain "Eleven years ago a man named Albus Dumbledore approached us and asked us to take in an orphaned child. He told us that she was a very special child and that her parents had been murdered by an evil wizard named Lord Voldemort" Serena's eyes widened as she made the connections "What as in Albus Dumbledore from Harry Potter?" she asked curiously, Miranda nodded. "Yes dear, he told us that the Lord Voldemort was after you and your brother, but when he tried to kill you his spell backfired and he was killed leaving you and your brother orphaned. Me and your father asked Dumbledore what had become of the boy, he told us that he was living with his Aunt and Uncle. He then told us that putting the two of you together would be dangerous because of some people called death eaters still being around." She explained a small tear forming in her eye. Serena's head was swimming with this new information, Harry Potter was her brother? She was a witch of to Hogwarts?

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, hurriedly Miranda rushed to get it. "Oh hello Albus, yes myself and Alex have just told her would you like to come in?" she said as she lead the elderly wizard into the living room. Serena gasped as she gazed upon the Headmaster of Hogwarts, he was very much like the book described him with his crooked nose and tinkering blue eyes as well as his long silvery beard. "Ah Miss Potter how very nice to see you again" he said smiling, Serena was lost for words. Dumbledore turned to Alex and Miranda May, I am sorry for what I am about to do but it is necessary and with that he pulled out his wand and murmured "Obliverate" then he handed the two dazed muggles some type of potion which sent them to sleep, "Now that, that is sorted Serena I would like you to pack up your stuff that you will need and meet me down here in ten minutes" he said smiling, however Serena was staring at the man in shock "Why did you just obliverate my parents?" she demanded, Dumbledore gave her a sad smile "Because Serena, they cannot know that you exist for you are not from this time as you may have noticed" he said. Serena just nodded and went to pack up her stuff.

When she got upstairs tears began to flow down her face, she was expected just to leave the leave the life that had been her's for ten years? Angrily she began to throw some of her clothes into a suitcase as well as her Harry Potter books, photo's and diary. She then met Dumbledore downstairs, he was sitting on the sofa eating a yellow sweet, "Lemon drop?" he offered, and Serena politely declined. "Now we shall be getting back to our time via portkey as mad as it seems" Dumbledore explained chuckling, Serena raised an eyebrow. Dumbledore took out a fifty pence piece and told Serena to hold onto it, a strange tug in her naval feeling filled her as the world became a blur.

When the landed they were standing, (Or in Serena's case sprawled on the floor) of the Leaky Caldron. Dumbledore assisted Serena up, "Wow" she gasped as the effect of travelling by Portkey wore off. The bar man who Serena recognised from the book called over to Dumbledore "Hey Dumbledore do you want a drink?" he asked and then he noticed Serena "Merlin's beard its Serena Potter!" he cried, the whole pub suddenly sprang to life to welcome her, "Welcome back to the Wizarding world Miss Potter" a man with crazy hair told her as he shook her hand, Serena smiled as she followed Dumbledore out of the back. She watched fascinated as the wall began to form a doorway into Diagon Alley, Serena was lost for words. There was so much to take in! From Quality Quidditch Supplies to Gringgots the wizarding bank. Dumbledore smiled when he saw Serena's reaction to Diagon alley, "The movies didn't do this place justice" she whispered as she looked around. Dumbledore chuckled "Hardly surprising seeing as muggles' can't get in" he said wisely. "Now I think we'd better get you some money" he said as he lead her towards the bank. Once upon entering an eerie song began to sing

_Enter, stranger, but take heed__  
><em>_of what awaits the sin of greed, __  
><em>_for those who take, but do not earn, __  
><em>_Must pay most dearly in their turn.__  
><em>_So if you seek beneath our floors__  
><em>_a treasure that was never yours, __  
><em>_Thief, you have been warned, beware__  
><em>_of finding more than treasure there_

Serena shuddered, as Dumbledore lead her up to one of the Goblins that were perched upon high tables so that they could glare at their customers. "Miss Potter would like to enter her vault" he said cheerfully to the Goblin who scowled at him, "And does Miss Potter have her key?" it asked nastily, Serena looked sick to her stomach at the cruelty that was written upon the Goblin's face. "Yes I have it right here for her" he said cheerfully placing down a key of the desk. The Goblin looked slightly disappointed before shouting "Griphook!" another Goblin appeared he was also wearing a nasty scowl, "Yes Raknog?"Griphook asked, his cold black eyes drifting towards Dumbledore and Serena. "Escort Miss Potter and Mr Dumbledore to the Potter vault" Raknog ordered, Griphook bowed his head and lead them to a cart which reminded Serena of a rollercoaster ride. Once they reached the Potter vault Griphook took the key from Dumbledore and opened the vault to reveal mounds upon mounds of gold and silver and bronze. "All this is mine?" she asked as she noticed jewels and family portraits amongst the treasures, "Yours and your brother's" Dumbledore explained he then handed Selena a bag and told her to fill the bag with galleons, (the gold coins) and a few sickles, (Silver coins).

Once she had her money and was out of Gringotts Dumbledore said goodbye and told her she was to stay at the Leaky cauldron until her brother arrived with a man named Hagrid. Once Dumbledore had left Serena pulled out her list and began to buy her school stuff, she first went to a book shop called Flourish & Blotts, and bought her school books as well as some more for light reading, she then went to the caldron shop and bought a pewter caldron, then Apothecary to buy her potions supplies. Next on her list was Madam Malkins robes for all occasions where she was fitted for her school robes, so far bar the Leaky Caldron no one seemed to recognise her. When she walked into Magical Menagerie the shop keeper immediately recognised her "Hello dear, are you Serena Potter?" she asked, Serena blushed "Yes Ma'am please could you help me pick out a kitten?" she asked sweetly, the shop keeper's eyes widened "Why of course dear what kind would you like?" she asked excitedly, Serena thought for a moment before replying "I would like a white girl Kneazle please" she said smiling. The shop keeper hurried into the back where the cats where kept and brought out the most adorable white kitten, "Here you are dear, she is full Kneazle and you can have her on the house" she said smiling, Serena was shocked, "Please let me pay you" she said however the shop keeper wasn't having any of it as she gave Serena the kitten.

The last place Serena was left to visit was Ollivander's; if she was honest with herself she would admit at how nervous she was. She was curious to know which wand that she would receive. As she entered the dusty old shop Serena could feel the magic in the air, solely she began to approach the counter. "Hello?" she called, suddenly an old man with white hair appeared, "Can I help you miss?" he asked, Serena nodded "Yes please sir, I am here to buy a wand" she said politely, Ollivander smiled "I have been waiting for you to come Miss Potter, I remember as though it was yesterday the day your mother and father purchased their wands. Now which is your wand arm?" he asked. Serena put out her right arm as Ollivander began to measure it, "I will just be a moment" he said as he vanished into the back of the store. When he appeared he was holding a long box "Ah here we go 14 inches oak with Dragon heartstring, try giving it a wave" he suggested. Serena took the wand and felt a warm sensation run through her body, she looked up into Ollivander's smiling face "Very good, that will be seven galleons please" Serena quickly paid the wand maker and exited the shop and purchased the rest of the items and made her way back to the Leaky Caldron where Tom the Landlord quickly showed Serena to her room.

**A/N ok please tell me what you think and any questions feel free to ask thank you please review **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Magic within**

**Chapter two- Twin thing and meeting the family**

Two weeks had passed since Dumbledore had left Serena on her own in Diagon Alley, during those two weeks she had become quite good friends with some of the shop owners. She had named her kitten Nyx, after the Goddess of the night. Serena had already read through most of her course books by the time her birthday arrived, and had practised some of the more difficult spells. Whilst she was reading Hogwarts a History a someone began to knock on her door, "Miss Potter, Hagrid is here" Tom called from outside, Serena quickly put down her book and followed tom to the dining area where a large man with a bushy beard and wild hair was sitting next to a skinny boy with owl rimmed glasses. Serena gasped as she took in the boy's appearance he was her, in a boy version… he had the same black hair as her, (Though his was messy) and the same emerald green eyes. The large man noticed her and gave her a warm smile, "Harry I would like yer to meet Serena Potter, she's yer sister" both Serena and Harry stared at each other as if they were talking telepathically. "Hi Harry it's so good to finally meet you" Serena said happily sitting down next to Harry, Harry watched her for a second before asking Hagrid "Why are me and Serena only meeting now?" Hagrid shrugged, "I don't know kid best be askin Dumbledore about that" he muttered then turned to Serena "Have you got all your Hogwarts stuff Serena?" he asked. Serena nodded "Yes I got all my stuff two weeks ago" she said. Hagrid nodded, "Come on Harry we need to get your stuff" he said leading Harry towards the wall, however Serena called after them "Oh Harry, happy birthday!" Harry smiled "Happy birthday sis" he called back.

Whilst she was waiting for Harry to come back Serena played with Nyx and wondered if she would like Harry. Two hours passed and there was a knock on her door, Serena opened it to reveal Harry standing awkwardly outside, "Hey Serena do you mind if I come in?" he asked, Serena opened the door wider for her brother to enter. "So erm I was just wondering what kind of life you had?" he asked, Serena hesitated before explaining the life of luxury she had led. Once she had finished she immediately regretted it for Harry looked extremely angry "Why did you get to live with nice people why I had to live with our evil Aunt and Uncle?" he demanded, Serena shrugged "I don't know Harry because none of this makes sense to me either, four weeks ago you were just a fictional character that I'd read about so yeah I know what the Dersleys are, and I will do everything to keep you away from there!" she said hugging her brother. Harry who was unaware of the tears that was glistening with tears hugged her back "Thanks sis" he whispered.

When Hagrid came to tell Harry that it was time to go back to the Dersleys, Serena convinced him that she was coming too. For she had made it her personal mission to help Harry against these vile people, as they entered number four Privet Drive they were greeted by the angry shout that Serena surmised was dear Uncle Vernon. "Boy is that you?" he growled from further in the house, a slim woman with blond hair came to the door, she gave a little gasp of horror when she saw Serena before glaring at Hagrid. "Who's she?" the woman demanded, Serena stepped forward and hugged her Aunt and said in her most innocent voice "Hello Aunt Petunia, my name is Serena Potter, Harry's twin sister it's so nice to finally meet you" both Harry and Petunia stared at the other Potter in shock, quickly recovering Petunia said In a friendly voice "Hello dear, will you be staying with us?" she asked, Serena nodded. Petunia led her up to Harry's room, "I'm afraid you'll have to share" she said before quickly exiting the room. "Wow" Harry said as he fell down on his bed, Serena smirked "Rule one in life Harry, if you want something you have to be sneaky to get it. In Petunia's case be a little darling" she explained. Harry laughed, "I can't wait to see how you handle Vernon and Dudley" he said grinning evilly, Serene smirked "Me neither."

The twins were called down for tea by Petunia at six o'clock, Serena and Harry had been talking in their room whilst Petunia had explained to the rest of the family what was going on. As they walked into the room, Harry and Serena sat next to each other, Serena took in her new family. Uncle Vernon was a big beefy man with a bushy moustache and Dudley was a mini and blond version of his father, Vernon was glaring at Serena who simply smiled back. "So girl why are you suddenly here?" Vernon asked rudely, Serena who was not used to being addressed in this way frowned at him. "Well Uncle Vernon I have recently discovered that Harry is my twin brother, and I would appreciate it if you use my name which is Serena" she said sharply. Vernon was shocked he had never been spoken to like this before, "Also if I hear that any of you have been hurting or are being unreasonable to Harry I will get my lawyer to sue you" she said as she and Harry shared an identical smirk. The Dersleys paled, "Now there is no need to be doing anything rash Serena…" Petunia started once she spotted the warning signals that her husband was showing. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE MISSY! COMING INTO MY HOUSE AND THREATNING MY FAMILY!" Vernon raged. However Serena didn't so much blink, "I do not think Uncle Vernon I _Know _that I am your niece Serena Potter and I did not threaten I simply warned. Now Harry and me will need a lift on 1st of September to Kings cross station please" she concluded before continuing her meal. The Dersleys and Harry watched her in shock.

Later that night while Serena and Harry were in their room Harry whispered "I can't believe you said that to Uncle Vernon" Serena smiled, "Harry you must learn that if you give them power over you they will use it to make you miserable" she said. Harry sighed, "I know I know I just guess I'm used to it by now" and angry lion was provoked inside of Serena "Harry James Potter don't you ever say that!" she whispered furiously. Harry smiled "I won't sis goodnight," he whispered.

The next morning Harry awoke to find Serena sitting on her blow up bed reading Hogwarts a history, "Don't let the Dersleys see you reading that they'll burn it" Harry warned. Serena laughed, "I'd like to see them try" she said daringly. Once the twins were dressed they went down stairs to see all three Dersleys waiting for them, Petunia was wearing a look that was a cross between a concerned look and a scowl, Vernon was opening glaring and Dudley just looked bored. The twins kept close together as Vernon began to speak "We have come to the conclusion that we do not want you freaks living in our house" he snarled. Serena smiled at him "Great ok come on Harry" she said leading her brother upstairs, once they were behind the closed door Harry stared at his sister in shock "What are you doing?" he asked curiously as he watched Serena pack up her stuff, "Getting you put of here so you better start backing bro" she said. Harry didn't need to be told twice as he quickly packed up his stuff.

About half an hour later the Potter twins were walking down the stairs trunks in tow, Petunia was the most surprised "Harry dear you don't have to go neither do you Serena" she said quietly however the twins ignored her as they left the house Serena stuck her wand out and waited for the Knight bus to come. "Sis what you doing?" Harry asked, Serena smirked as she saw the look of surprise on Harry's face when he saw the triple Decker purple bus appeared with _The Knight Bus _written in Gold on the windshield. The conductor who was wearing a purple uniform was standing in the entrance of the bus, "Welcome to the Knight bus, emergency transport for stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand and jump aboard we can take you anywhere on land, my name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor for this evening" Serena smiled and stuck out her hand, Harry did the same "where's yhoo headin then?" Stan asked. Serena smiled and replied "Leaky Cauldron please" Stan nodded and said "eleven sickles then Miss" Serena handed over the money. Harry and Serena then chose one of the seats to sit down on.

When they got back to the Leaky Cauldron Serena booked Harry a room while getting her old one back out. The twins then decided to go to Florean Fortescue's ice-cream parlour where they were given free ice creams upon the hour. One afternoon Serena asked "Harry have you read any of your course books?" Harry shook his head, "No because I'm not a book worm like you Rena" he teased. Serena smiled at the nickname Harry had for her, "Harry remember those books I told you about?" she asked. Harry nodded "Well there is this potions master who used to be mum's best friend and dad's worst enemy, well he liked to make your life hell in potions. I was just thinking why don't you revise your potions book so if he asks you anything, he cant make you look like a fool because you know the answer" she said wisely. Harry smirked "Will do twin" before returning back to his ice cream.

**A/N hey guys thank you to those who have already added this story to their favourites or story alerts, please review and I will try to update tomorrow thank you **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Magic Within**

**Chapter three- A train and a friend?**

The summer holidays quickly came to an end, for all those who had once known the strange Potter boy would have been surprised at how different he looked. He was no longer pasty pale but had a healthy tan; he was no longer stick thin but looked like a normal boy of eleven. Serena was pleased at how much she'd changed her brother and was happy to have gotten him out of the retched Dersleys. Soon it was the day before the start of term and Serena and Harry began packing, "So what do you think Hogwarts will be like?" Harry wondered out loud. Serena shrugged "I don't know but according to the books it's amazing!" she said smiling, as they finished packing they went down into the dining area of the leaky caldron. After they had eaten the twins decided to get an early night.

Sunlight trickled in through the shabby window and danced upon Serena's face, slowly waking her up. Grinning she threw on a white jumper with black jeans and uggs before pulling her brush through her tangled locks. After adding the last of her makeup she went next door to see if Harry had bothered to wake up, "Harry are you up?" she asked softly. Harry groaned and looked up at her sleepily, "What time is it?" he asked yawning; Serena rolled her eyes. "Its seven, the train leaves at eleven o'clock and we still have to find it so get up twin" she said in a sing song voice making Harry throw a pillow at her.

Once Harry was downstairs dressed and ready, the twins said goodbye to Tom before changing some of their wizarding money into muggle money. They caught a bus that took them to Kings Cross and seeing as they had two hours to kill they headed over to Starbucks for a coffee. At ten O'clock the twins made their way into the station and begun the search for platform 9 ¾. "Any ideas where it could be sis?" Harry asked as they made their way towards platform nine, "Of course I do bro, the book says you run at the wall between platform nine and ten" she said raising her eyebrow at Harry's _are you crazy_ look. "Sure I'll do that If I want to crack my head open" he said sarcastically, Serena rolled her eyes again. "Look I'll do it first and then we'll see who's right" she said lining her trolley with the wall, "Your funeral" Harry muttered as he watched his sister charge at the wall and disappear, "Oh My God Serena where are you?" he shouted looking round half expecting her to jump out laughing at him. "Well I guess it's my turn" he muttered to himself as he lined the trolley up before also charging. When he got to the other side to say he was surprised to see a whole platform with a glistening red steam train would be an understatement of the week. Serena appeared suddenly behind him laughing, "Told you bro" she said smiling as the twins bored the train and found an empty compartment.

Soon other students and parents filled the platform and the parents were hugging and kissing the children goodbye, Harry and Serena stared enviously at them wishing that their parents were still alive to see them off. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and a girl with bushy brown hair was standing awkwardly outside, "Excuse me do you mind if I sit here nobody else wants me in their compartment" she said sadly, Serena gave her a sad smile and let her in. "My name is Hermione Granger by the way" the girl said once she had sat down, the twins smiled at her "I'm Serena"

"And I'm Harry"

"Potter" they both said together. Hermione's eyes went wide, "You're the Potter twins aren't you, and I've read about you in _Modern Magical History_ and _Rise and fall of the Dark Arts in the twentieth century_ you know for background reading" Hermione said nervously. Serena beamed at her "Yeah I read that too I've also memorized all the course books by heart as well" she said, Hermione's eyes widened "No way me too!" she cried. Harry rolled his eyes trust his sister to find a friend who was as nerdy as she was.

There was another knock at the door, and in came a tall and lanky boy with red hair and freckles, "Hi do you mind if I sit here everywhere else is full" he asked. The twins nodded and let him sit down. "I'm Ron Weasley by the way; my brothers are down the other end ogling a tarantula" he said shuddering. "We're Harry and Serena Potter and this is Hermione Granger" Harry said grinning at the look of surprise on Ron's face. "Really? Have you got the scar and everything?" he asked excitedly, the twins lifted their fringes to reveal identical lightning bolt scars. "Wicked" Ron said, Hermione rolled her eyes with Serena. "What house do you think you'll be in Hermione?" she asked, Hermione shrugged "I'm not sure, either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor would be nice" Serena nodded "Yeah I'd like to be Gryffindor too, though I wouldn't mind being in Slytherin." She said, Ron dropped the rat he was showing Harry and looked at her as if she had some kind of disease, "Why would you want to be in Slytherine?" he asked. Serena raised her eyebrow "Because I think it would be pretty cool" she said offhandishly before staring out of the window.

As the countryside began to pass them by the shouts of the candy lady could be heard from the hallway, "Anything from the trolley dears?" she asked when she got to their compartment, Ron shook his head and held up some feeble looking sandwiches, "Do you want anything Hermione?" Serena asked. Hermione shook her head while Harry and Serena bought pumpkin pasties. They were about half way to Hogwarts when their compartment door was opened, in entered a blond boy with ferrety features, he was accompanied by two thug looking boys. "So it's true then, Harry and Serena Potter are on the train" the blond boy drawled. The twins watched him with bored expressions, "My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy and this is Crabbe and Goyle" Malfoy said, Ron gave a slight cough which might have been hiding a snigger. Malfoy turned to Ron, "Think my name's funny do you? No need to ask who you are, my father told me about the Weasleys all have red hair, freckles and more children then they can afford" he drawled. Ron glared at Malfoy, Serena could feel the anger radiating off him. Malfoy turned back to the twins "You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, I can help you there Potter, Can't have our celebrities making friends with the wrong sorts now can we?" he drawled. Serena and Harry glared at him, "We can figure that out" Harry started "For ourselves thanks" Serena finished. Draco didn't go red but a slight shade of pink, "I'd be careful if I was you Potter, or you might just end up the same way as your medalling parents" he said in a low voice. Serena fixed him with a piercing gaze, "Is that a threat Mr Malfoy?" she asked dangerously, Malfoy went pink again, "Come on Crabbe, Goyle" he said before hurrying from the room.

"What an idiot" Hermione said after the troublesome trio had left, Serena laughed "I defiantly don't want to be in the same house as those dunderheads" she said jokingly, Harry laughed. "Don't think you will be twin, you're much too smart" he said grinning. The rest of the train ride went pretty quickly and the scenery changed into the Scottish countryside.

When they arrived in Hogesmede train station they were greeted by Hagrid, "First years, first years over here!" he shouted. The twins, Ron and Hermione walked over to the giant man who greeted them with a smile, "Hello Harry, Serena who are your friends?" he asked. "This is Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley" Harry said, Hagrid smiled and introduced himself. He then told the first years to follow him, they walked for about ten minutes until they reached the lake. Harboured in the lake were some boats, "No more than four to a boat" Hagrid called. The twins, Ron and Hermione clambered into one of the boats. "I so hope Malfoy falls into the lake" Harry whispered to Serena who giggled. "Everybody in? Right then foreword!" he shouted as the boats magically began to move. In the background Serena noticed the looming castle of Hogwarts and felt a rush of excitement as they crossed.

Once they were on the other side Hagrid led them up to a tall wooden door, Hagrid knocked and the door swung open…

**Please review thank you **


	4. Chapter 4

**The Magic within**

**Chapter four- the sorting hat**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter all belongs to JK Rowling**

The door swung open at once. A tall, black haired witch in emerald green robes stood there. She had a very stern face; Serena recognised her as Professor McGonagall and made a mental note to behave in her class. "The first years Professor McGonagall" said Hagrid.

"Thank you Hagrid I will take them from here" she pulled the door wide. The Entrance Hall was so big you could fit the whole of the Dursleys' house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones in Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Serena could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from the doorway to the right-the rest of the school must already be here- Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather close together, Serena grabbed Harry's hand for comfort as the rest of the first years peered around nervously. "Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting ceremony is very important, because while you are here your house will be like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and has each produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting" she aimed a stern gaze at Harry's messy hair and already scruffy uniform. Then her gaze lingered on a boy whose cloak was fastened under his left ear and the smudge on the end of Ron's nose. "I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly." She left the chamber. Harry and Serena shared a nervous look. "What do you reckon we have to do?" Harry whispered, Serena who didn't want to spoil all the fun Harry would have by telling him, she just smiled mysteriously. Ron who was standing next to Harry watched them curiously, "My brother Fred said that you have to wrestle a troll!" Serena and Hermione rolled their eyes but for different reasons. "Don't be silly Ronald, how are first years going to fight a troll, I mean we haven't even started learning magic yet- well some of us haven't" she said in a know-it-all voice. Ron glared at her, "You never know!" he muttered defensively. Harry paled, he had never been more nervous than the time he had to take his school report back to the Dursleys saying how he had somehow turned his teacher's wig blue. Any second now Professor McGonagall would come and lead them to their doom.

Then something happened which made him jump about a foot in the air- several people behind him screamed including Hermione and Serena. "What the-?" he gasped. So did the people around him. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to each other and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying "Forgive and forget, I say we ought give him another chance-"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost- I say what are you all doing here?" a ghost wearing ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years. Nobody answered. "New students!" said the fat Friar smiling at them. "About to be sorted I suppose?" a few people nodded mutely. "I hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house you know"

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The sorting ceremony is about to start." Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "Now follow me."

Feeling like she had been hit by a Jellylegs jinx Serena got into line behind Harry ad Hermione behind, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

The number of times she had watched the Harry Potter movies could not have prepared Serena for this, the hall was lit by thousands of candles which were floating in midair over fur long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the Hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall lead the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them the hundreds of faces staring up at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candle light. Dotted here and there among the students the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly avoiding all staring eyes, Harry heard Hermione whisper to Serena "Its bewitched you know to look like the sky outside, I read about t in _Hogwarts a History_"

It was hard to believe that there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open up to the Heavens. Harry quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four legged stool in front of the first years. On top of this stool she put a pointed wizard hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Serena smirked to herself as she imagined what Aunt Petunia would do if the hat found its way into the house…

A sudden thought struck Harry, what if they had to try and pull a rabbit out of the hat, which seemed the sort of thing- noticing that everyone in the hall was now staring at the hat, he stared at it too. For a few moments there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth- and the hat began to sing:

_Oh,You May Not Think I'm Pretty,  
>but Don't Judge On What You See,<br>i'll Eat Myself If You Can Find  
>a Smarter Hat Than Me.<br>you Can Keep Your Bowlers Black,  
>your Tops Hats Sleek And Tall,<br>for I'm The Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
>and I Can Cap Them All. There's Nothing Hidden In Your Head<br>the Sorting Hat Can't See,  
>so Try Me On And I Will Tell You<br>where You Ought To Be.  
>y Ou Might Belong In Gryffindor,<br>where Dwell Brave Of Heart,  
>their Daring, Nerve, And Chivalry<br>set Gryffindors Apart;  
>you Might Belong In Hufflepuff,<br>where They Are Just And Loyal,  
>those Patient Hufflepuffs Are True<br>and Unafraid Of Toil;  
>or Yet Wise Old Ravenclaw,<br>if You've A Ready Mind,  
>where Those Of Wit And Learning,<br>will Always Find Their Kind;  
>or Perhaps In Slytherin<br>you'll Make Your Real Friends,  
>those Cunning Folk Use Any Means<br>to Achive Their Ends.  
>so Put Me On! Don't Be Afraid!<br>and You Won't Get In A Flap!  
>you're Safe In My Hands(Though I Have None)<br>for I'm A Thinking Cap!_

The whole school burst into applauses the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quiet still again. "So all we have to do is try on a hat?" Harry asked giving Serena a glare, who was smiling back innocently. Ron chuckled quietly, "Hey its better then fighting a troll" he said giving Serena a warm smile. However Serena was no longer paying attention. She was thinking about what house she would be in, she had thought years ago that she would make a good Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, but now she wasn't so sure. "When I call out your name you will put the hat on and sit on the stool until you are sorted" McGonagall explained. "Abbot Hannah" she called as a girl with a pink face and blond pigtails made her way to the hat, the hat seemed to be thinking for a while before shouting "HUFFLEPUFF!" the table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. So the names went on when Hermione was called she was sorted into Gryffindor, Draco Malfoy was sorted into Slytherine. Then the list reached P, "Potter Harry" McGonagall called a tidal wave of whispers filled the hall as students leant forward to catch a glimpse of Harry, Serena glared at them, couldn't they see he was nervous enough? As Harry sat on the stool the hat took a long time deciding where to put him until at last it called "Gryffindor" cheers erupted from the Gryffindor table as Harry walked shakily towards it, a tall boy with red hair and glasses jumped up and shook Harry's hand, while two twin boys shouted "We got Potter! We got Potter!" Serena rolled her eyes as she saw Harry look terrified at the attention. "Potter Serena" McGonagall called over the noisy Gryffindors. Again the whispers started as Serena flicked back her long hair and walked confidently towards the hat, once it was placed upon her head she could feel the hat chuckling in her mind. _"Ah_ _another Potter, not nearly as humble as your brother nor as ignorant of the power you could possess, well you're very cunning, you're intelligent and you have a need to prove yourself. Better be _Slytherin!"the hat shouted the last word. Stunned Serena made her way over to the silver and green table, she felt Harry watching her, turning around she saw the sadness she felt mirrored in his eyes. As she sat down the boy from the train Draco Malfoy quickly sat next to her, his blue eyes staring into hers, "Want to reconsider my offer Potter?" he asked silkily Serena shrugged not seeing any harm in as she watched the rest of the sorting.

As the last first year was sorted into Slytherin Dumbledore got to his feet, he was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide; as if nothing could have pleased him more to have them all there. "Welcome" he said "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" he sat back down. Most of the school clapped and cheered, however Slytherine seemed only half hearted in doing so. "My father says Dumbledore is mad, shouldn't be long before he's removed from his post" Draco whispered to Serena and the boy who was sitting next to her who was called Blaise. "Yes I quiet agree, what do you say Serena?" Blaise asked his golden brown eyes boring into her emerald green ones. Serena shrugged "Yeah I guess but aren't some of the best people are?" she asked simply earning a chuckle from Blaise. While they had been speaking trays upon trays of food had sprung to the tables, there was roast chicken, pork chops, lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, potatoes, roast potatoes, chips, Yorkshire puddings, peas carrots etc. "Wow" Serena gasped as she quickly filled her plate high, Draco and Blaise began to laugh, Serena narrowed her eyes "What?" she asked as she was about to take a bight of chicken. "I've never seen a girl eat so much" Draco mused, Serena replied by playfully hitting him on the shoulder.

Meanwhile at the Gryffindor table Harry watched Serena punch Malfoy, a surge of protection overpowered him. For the forts time since he'd met Serena he felt like he should protect her and not the other way round, (Seeing as he was older). Ron who was sitting on his right was slamming a chicken leg into his mouth while Hermione was chatting to Ron's brother Percy about classes. Suddenly a ghost sprang from a bowl of turkey wings, it was the same ghost from the outside the hall. "Welcome to Gryffindor house, my name is Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service resident ghost of Gryffindor house" it said. Before Harry could reply Ron suddenly burst out "I know who you are, your Nearly Headless Nick!" Sir Nicholas gave Ron an annoyed look "I would prefer Sir Nicholas de mimsy-" however Hermione cut him off "_nearly headless_ how can someone be nearly headless?" she asked logically. Nick sighed "like this" he said as he lent his neck back so that it was only hanging by a thread. Harry and Ron looked disgusted while Hermione looked thoughtful, "So new Gryffindor's I hope that you will help us win the house cup. Gryffindor has never gone so long without winning- Slytherine have won for the last six years and the Bloody Baron who is the Slytherin house ghost has become rather boatful." Nick said with a look of fear in his eyes as his gaze drifted over to the Slytherin table where Serena, Malfoy and a boy with dark brown hair were talking to a terrifying looking ghost.

Back on the Slytherin table Serena was having a very interesting conversation with the Slytherin ghost, "So you murdered the love of your life?" she asked. The ghost nodded, "Yes that was my darkest day I still regret it" he said sadly. Serena nodded feeling sympathy for the ghost as he drifted away to go terrify someone. "Wow weren't you scared?" Blaise asked once the ghost was out of sight, Serena gave him a puzzled look. "Why should I have been scared?" she asked. "Because the Bloody Barron is the most terrifying ghost in Hogwarts!" Draco whispered his greyish blue eyes widening. Serena shrugged and helped herself to strawberries and ice cream.

Once the feast was over the Slytherin prefects lead the first years to the Slytherin common room, the girl prefect who had introduced herself as Natasha Black said "This is the entrance to the common room, in order to get in all you need to do is say the password. This year the password is goblin. Don't forget it otherwise the portrait of Salazar Slytherin won't let you in!" she warned. As they entered they were instantly bathed in unnatural green light, the common room was dark and small with light coming from torches, the furniture was wither green, black or silver and portraits of haughty looking people watched the first years curiously. Standing in the middle of the room was a tall man with long greasy black hair and mysterious black eyes, he had a hooked nose and was wearing a scowl. "My name is Professor Snape, I am the head of House for Slytherine and I expect you to do everything to your best ability. You are to gain as many points as you can and to _NOT _lose any!" he growled. "Also if you receive a detention from one of the other Professors expect an even more harder one from me" he said before leaving the room, his cloak billowing after him. The first years who had been listening in a stunned silence now turned their attention to the boy prefect whose name was Luke Parkinson, "Girls dormitory's are to the left and boys to the right, by no means are boys allowed In the girls and vice versa" he said snappishly as the First years began to make their way to their dormitories. Serena was to be sharing a room with a girl named Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Ruby Green and Monica Brown. As they changed into their pyjamas Serena became aware that she wouldn't get along with any of the girls. As she unpacked some of her things the picture she had taken before they had gotten here of her and Harry sat on her bedside cabinet as she slowly drifted into a dreamless sleep.

**Thanks to the people who have reviewed **

**erockhp7**

**Serena telling Harry will only effect the events slightly because she knows that some of the things happen for a reason, but she wants to protect him from something's because even though he's older Serena sees him as the younger twin.**

Please keep the reviews coming my lovely readers the next chapter will be interesting to write x


	5. Chapter 5

**The Magic within**

**Chapter five- Potions trouble**

"Look she's the one with that Malfoy boy"

"With black hair?"

"Did you see her face?"

"Did you see her scar?"

Whispers followed Serena the moment she left her dormitory the next morning. People queing outside classrooms stood on tiptoes to get a look at either her or Harry. Serena gave the onlookers glares, how dare they look at her like she was some weird zoo exhibit! Draco and Blaise stuck to her like glue as they went to find their way to their lessons. There was far too many staircases in Hogwarts Serena decided as they had often gotten lost and been ambushed by Peeves the poltergeist who would make a grab for the young Slytherine's nose. Serena had a nagging feeling that Peeves might have been the one to steal Voldemort's nose. Then there was the evil caretaker Filch who would constantly stalk Harry and Ron who had gotten on his bad side by accidently finding themselves on the forbidden corridor which Serena found hilarious. Then there was Filch's mangy car, Mrs Norris, who would stare at Serena with accusing lamp like eyes.

At least the lessons were interesting she thought, they studied the skies at Midnight with Professor Sinistra, Serena found she quiet liked Astronomy. Three times a week they were in the stuffy green house for Herbology with Professor Sprout, interesting as the subject was, Serena couldn't help but feel stupid when she couldn't answer the questions. When she had attended muggle high school Serena's favourite lessons had been history and drama, however the history of Magic subject was taught by Professor Binns who was a ghost, and it was quite simply the most boring subject she had ever had! Professor Flitwick the tiny Charms teacher held a very interesting lesson though he seemed a bit too excited when he called Serena and Harry's names. Professor McGonagall was a very different indeed she had one of those stern faces that looked like they could never smile, Harry and Serena made a silent vow that they wouldn't try to cross this teacher, for she seemed strict but clever. "Transfigtions is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts." She started, " Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned!" she then changed her desk into a pig and back again, nearly everyone in the room was impressed however they were soon gutted when they realised they would not be changing furniture into animals for a long time. McGonagall then made them take a lot of complicated notes, then were given a match and told to turn it into a needle. Hermione and Serena were one of the first people to complete the task, McGonagall showed the rest of the class how long and pointy the needle was and gave the girls a rare smile. Harry who was sitting on Hermione's other side mouthed 'swot' Serena grinned and stuck her tongue out.

The class that everybody was really looking forward to was Professor Quirrell's class Defence Against the Dark Arts, however the class turned out to be a bit of a joke. His classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which everyone said was to ward off the vampires he had met in Romania and was afraid would come back one of these days. His turban, he told them was a gift from an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of some terrible zombie, (Serena had scoffed at this lie) however when Seamus Finnigan, a Gryffindor asked how he had gotten rid of the zombie Quirrell just turned pink and changed the subject. There was a ghastly smell that hung around the turban, Draco guessed it was stuffed with garlic so that Quirrell would be protected wherever he went.

Harry had confided in Serena that he was glad he wasn't miles behind everyone else due to there being lots of people from muggle families, Serena had rolled her eyes and said "Harry as if I would let you fall behind with all the studying I made you do before we got here" Harry had laughed before he had been dragged away by Ron and Hermione, Ron was becoming slightly agitated whenever Serena was near Harry. Hermione had told her it was because she was a Slytherine.

On Friday as Draco, Blaise and Serena made their way down to breakfast they were joined by three other boys, Crabbe, Goyle and Nott. Serena had arched her eyebrows at this however Draco said that they were friends of his. As the six Slytherines sat down Serena asked Blaise "So what have we got today?" Blaise groaned as he looked down at his time table, "Double potions with the Gryffindorks" next to her Draco also groaned. "What's with all the negativity about Slytherines and Gryffindors?" she wandered out loud. "Gryffindors are stupid and can be so obnoxious at times" Nott answered for her smiling, he was a weedy boy with brown hair and dark blue eyes. Serena huffed, "Well I think that's just silly, my brother is a Gryffindor and ok at times he can be really, really stupid but he defiantly not obnoxious" she growled making the weedy boy shrink back in fear. Draco but a calming hand on her back, "Serena calm yourself people are looking" he said making Serena glare at him. "Do I look like a give a dam that people are looking Draco?" she spat before grabbing her things and headed to the dungeons.

On her way there a very concerned Harry caught up with her, "Rena what's wrong?" he asked as she hugged him. "Oh just some Slytherine's being Pratts" she said angrily, concern flooded Harry's emerald green eyes "What did they do to you?" he asked nearly growling the words. Serena managed to laugh, "Nothing Harry, they were just calling Gryffindor stupid and I got mad because you're not stupid, (much)" she said. Harry laughed, "What's with these people and house rivalries, I've got Ron breathing down my back saying I shouldn't sit next to you in class because you're a Slytherine and some other people in my house saying that I shouldn't trust you" Serena glared. "I'm your sister scratch that I'm your _twin _sister, you have every right to trust me Harry James Potter" she said forcefully. Harry grinned "Like I would pick them arseholes over you" he said hugging her. Serena laughed as they walked into potions.

The Potter twins felt the curious looks that filled the eyes of the students as they walked into the classroom five minutes late. Serena groaned when she saw that the teacher was, Professor Snape, her head of house was glaring at them. If looks could kill they would be ten feet under. "Ah so our new celebrities have decided to grace us with their presence" he sneered. Serena winced, Harry made to go and find a seat however Snape's glare froze him to the spot. "Think you can just disturb my lesson and not apologies Mr Potter, my, my seems you are just as arrogant as your pathetic father" he sneered. The twins gave him identical glares, 'Don't say anything' Serena wished in her head, she was surprised when she got a reply 'Don't worry sis I know how to handle the old bat!' while their mind conversation was going on they seemed to have missed what Professor Snape had been saying. "Do try and pay attention Potters!" he growled. Serena gave him a look of pure loathing in which he returned. "Tell me Miss Potter, what would I get if I added powdered root to an infusion of Wormwood?" he asked silkily. Serena smirked she remembered this question from the _Harry Potter _books and replied "It will make a sleeping potion which will be so strong that it is called the Draught of the Living Death" Snape glared at her. "Well done five points to Slytherine now go and sit down" he said through gritted teeth as though it pained him. Serena skipped to an empty desk near the back of the room. "Now Mr Potter, let's see if you have any brains. Where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" he asked, Harry looked terrified and looked at Serena for support who was mouthing something he couldn't understand. Then he felt her presence in his mind 'Harry I told you to remember this, anyway you'll find it in the stomach of a goat' "I'm waiting Potter" Snape drawled, nervously Harry said "In the stomach of a goat?" Snape glared at him and told him to sit down. Grateful to be out of the spotlight Harry went to sit next to Serena.

Snape then told them to get into pairs while they made a simple boil curing potion, Serena found this simply easy and ordered Harry to get the right ingredients, she quickly checked they were correct before using them. However others were not so lucky Harry noted, Neville had managed to melt Seamus' caldron into a twisted bob and their potion was seeping through the floor, burning holes in the nearest people's shoes, Harry now saw why Serena had made them sit at the back. Neville who was drenched in the potion was covered head to foot in boils, Snape was glaring at him, "Idiot boy!" disposing of the potion with a wave of his hand "I suppose added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron of the fire?" Neville was whimpering as Snape spat at Seamus "Take him to the hospital wing" then he turned around and saw Harry staring at him. In two long strides he was at the twin's table and was expecting the potion. "Very well made Serena, it seems you inherited your mother's talent in potions" he said gruffly before glaring at Harry, "While you seem to have inherited your father's skill of taking credit for other people's hard work, ten points from Gryffindor" he snarled. "Professor I must protest, I told Harry not to do anything-" Serena started however was cut off by Snape's cold glare.

After potions Serena was still in a mood with all things Slytherine so accompanied Harry, Ron and Hermione to Hagrid's hut. Ron wasn't talking to her, he seemed to think that it was her fault that Harry had lost them points. Meanwhile Hermione was chatting about randomness, as they neared the hut Serena began to feel uneasy, as if she was being watched. Turning round she thought she saw something move in the forest, "Rena are you ok?" Harry asked. Turning back to the Gryffindors she nodded slowly "Yeah, I just thought I saw something" as Harry knocked on the door, she heard Ron whisper to Harry, "Mental that one are you sure you're related?" Harry responded by hitting on the head with one of his books. Serena noted the crossbow outside the door as she heard the sound of the dog and Hagrid trying to get past it. The half giant opened the door smiling at Harry, "Hello Harry, see you've brought some friends" he said happily as he widened the door for the three Gryffindors and the Slytherine to enter. "Make yourselves at home" he said as he went to make some tea, Ron was still glaring at Serena who was now talking to Hermione about the charms essay. When Hagrid came over with a tray with five cups of steaming tea and some unusual looking cakes he said "So how you enjoying Hogwarts?" he asked as he sat down. Harry began to tell him about the first week and how unfair Snape was. "Don't mind Snape, he's a bit of a sour one" he said then started ramberling on about how he didn't like Mrs Norris and how she deserved a good kick!

Hagrid then looked at Ron, "I'm sorry I must have lost my manners what's your names" looking at Ron and Hermione. "I'm Ron" Ron said awkwardly as Hagrid smiled, "Another Weasley? I've spent half my life chasing your brothers away from the forest!" he joked. He then turned to Hermione. "My name is Hermione Granger" she said shyly. He then looked to Serena and smiled "Ah I think we've met haven't we Miss Potter?" Serena nodded. Harry had found a Daily Prophet cut out on the floor while Hagrid had been talking, it read:

_GRINGOTTS BREAKIN LATEST_

_Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on the 31__st__ July widely believed to be the work of dark wizards or witches unknown. Gringotts' Goblins have insisted that nothing has been taken. The vault was searched and had in fact been emptied that same day. "But we are not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon._

Harry remembered Ron telling him on the train that someone had tried to rob Gringotts, but Ron hadn't mentioned the date. "Hagrid, the Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday, it might have happened while we were there!" he cried. Serena rolled her eyes, Harry could be so dense at times. Hagrid didn't meet Harry's gaze this time. He grunted and offered him another rock cake. Harry read the story again. _The vault was searched and had in fact been emptied that same day_. Hagrid had emptied vault seven hundred and thirteen, if you could call it emptying, taking a small grubby package. Had that been what the thieves had been looking for?

As Harry, Ron, Hermione and Serena walked back to the castle for dinner, their pockets weighed down by rock cakes they'd been too polite to refuse, Harry thought none of the lessons he'd had so far had given him as much to think about then what he'd leant at the tea with Hagrid. Had Hagrid collected the package just in time? Where was it now? And did Hagrid know something about Snape that he didn't want to tell Harry?

Please review and thank you for reading Oh its still CharmedCharley by the way I just changed my name


	6. Chapter 6

**The magic within**

**Chapter six- the midnight duel**

**Hi everyone sorry it's been so long, my nana died this week so it's been a bit…. Well anyway I'm sorry for the long update. Be warned in this chapter there will be a little bit of bad language just apologising. Hope you enjoy.**

"" normal talk

''_twin talk_

_{} parsel talk_

Harry couldn't quite believe he could meet a boy he hated as much as Dudley, but of course he had then met Draco Malfoy. Not only was he an arrogant git, he seemed to be constantly trailing Serena and saying 'sorry' over and over again. However Serena ignored him and sat with Harry at meals, Harry didn't seem to mind this because they only had double potions with the Slytherines and they didn't get to spend much time with each other, or at least they didn't have until Serena saw a notice in the Slytherine common room which made the first year Slytherines groan. Flying lessons with the Gryffindors on Thursday. Serena didn't mind, she loved the fact she could spend more time with her brother, she was sitting on one of the couches in the common room reading _Quidditch throughout the ages _when Draco entered with a smug look on his face. He was being trailed by Pansy Parkinson the pug faced girl Serena shared a dorm with, "I've been flying for years I, father thinks it's such a crime first years aren't allowed on the house team for Quidditch" he drawled, while Pansy clung to his arm. Serena looked up from her book and rolled her eyes as Pansy simpered, "Oh I bet you're the flyer on Thursday Drakey-poo" Serena noticed Draco looking slightly sick. His eyes then drifted over to where Serena was sitting, he forcefully shook pansy off him making her put and walked over. "Hey Rena what you doing?" he asked giving her a Hollywood smile, Serena smirked when she saw Pansy glare at her. "Leaving" she said standing up, when she reached the door she gave him a smile and imitated Pansy's voice "Bye Drakey-poo" making his face go pink.

When she reached the Great Hall she walked over to the Gryffindor table, a few people gave her disapproving looks in which she ignored as she sat down next to Harry. Harry who had been ranting to Ron about how much he hated Draco looked up and smiled at her, "Hey Rena" he said Serena smiled, "Talking about Malfoy?" she asked as she helped herself to some toast. Ron nodded, "Yeah we were talking about the flying lessons on Thursday" he said coldly. Serena nodded, "Oh Malfoy was talking about that too, he was boasting to Parkinson about how he's such a good flyer, I felt so ill I had to leave" she joked, Harry laughed. "Where's Hermione?" she asked as an afterthought, Ron shrugged, "She said she was going to the library to get some flying types like it'll help" he scoffed. Serena narrowed her eyes; it was moments like this she wondered why Harry put up with Ron when he was so mean to Hermione. "Well seeing as she was raised by muggles she doesn't know that, in fact I was doing the same thing" she said coldly before leaving the Gryffindor table to go to her first lesson.

Harry glared at Ron after Serena had gone, "What did you say that for?" he asked, Ron who looked puzzled at what he'd done wrong asked "What did I do?" Harry rolled his eyes, however before he could reply a loud hooting noise filled the hall as the morning post flew in. Harry hadn't gotten a letter since Hagrid's note; Neville seemed to have gotten a package. "What you got there Neville?" he asked, Neville opened the package and grimaced. "Gran's sent me a Remembrall," he said weakly, "She knows I forget things, look its turning red, and I must have forgotten something. Only problem is I don't know what I've forgotten" he explained. Harry gave Neville a sympathetic look, suddenly the drawling voice of Draco Malfoy said "No shit Sherlock" Harry glared at the blond Slytherin. "Where's your lovely sister Potter?" Malfoy asked scanning the Gryffindor table, Harry glared at him. "She saw your ferret face and ran" Harry said coolly watching Malfoy's pale face turn pink. "I'd be careful if I were you Potter" he said quietly. Harry raised his eyebrow, "Oh really, I'd have thought if you wanted to get into Serena's good books you'd be nice to her _beloved _twin brother" he said coolly. Malfoy growled, he was about to retort when the stern face of Professor McGonagall materialized. "Is there a problem here?" she asked, her stern gaze flickering between Harry and Draco. "No Professor I was just leaving" Malfoy said before exiting the hall.

At three thirty that afternoon, Harry, Ron and the other Gryffindors made their way down into the grounds. Harry saw Serena talking to a Slytherine girl with chestnut hair, as he walked over he saw the girl's chocolate eyes narrow. "I'll see you later Potter" she said before walking towards a group of Slytherine girls, "What was that about?" Harry asked. Serena sighed and shook her head, "That was Daphne Greengrass, she's friends with Pansy Parkinson, and she told me that Pansy wants me to stay away from Malfoy. I told her I have every intention of staying away from Malfoy he just keeps stalking me. Oh she also hates you" she explained. As the twins walked to where the others had gathered, they saw twenty brooms lined next to each other, their teacher, Madam Hooch was already there. She reminded Serena of her old PE teacher. She had grey hair and yellow eyes like a hawk that scanned her class, "Well what are you waiting for? Go stand by a broomstick!" she ordered. The Gryffindors and Slytherines quickly stood by a broomstick; Serena was in the middle of Harry and Hermione. Serena noticed Harry look disappointedly down at the school brooms; she hid a smile thinking of how Harry wouldn't be riding school brooms soon. "Stick your right hand over the broom" called Madam Hooch, "then shout up"

"Up!" everyone shouted, immediately Harry's broom flew to his hand. He looked round to see if anyone else had and grinned when he saw Serena holding her broom, however it faded when he saw Malfoy wearing a self satisfied smirk and holding the broom. Others however, weren't having nearly as much luck. Hermione was yelling at her broom while Neville looked slightly relieved that his broom wasn't responding.

When everyone had their brooms in their hands, Madam Hooch said "Now when I blow my whistle I want you to kick off the ground hard, keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet and then come back down, ready on my whistle," Serena gripped her broom and waited for the signal. "One-" however she was cut off by Neville kicking off to early, "Longbottom get down here right now!"Madam Hooch ordered. Serena glared at Malfoy and Pansy as they sniggered as Neville crashed landed. Madam Hooch went over and helped Neville up, "If any of you so much raise a centimetre of the grand on your brooms before I get back you will be out of here before you can say Quidditch!" she threatened as she helped Neville to the hospital wing.

Malfoy was beside himself with glee as he spied the Remembrall that had fallen out of Neville's pocket when he'd fallen. "Put it down Malfoy" Serena snarled as she and Harry approached, Draco gave her a taunting look. "I don't really feel like it Serena, that fat looser dropped it so it's mine now" he said grinning. Harry glared at the blond boy, "Give it back Malfoy, or else" he growled. Malfoy laughed, "Want it so much Potter why don't you come and get it!" he spat as he began to rise into the air still laughing. Harry mounted his broom, Hermione grabbed his arm. "Don't be an idiot Harry, you heard what Hooch said Malfoy isn't worth getting expelled for" she said logically; however Harry ignored her as he soared into the air. "He'll be fine Mione just you wait and see" Serena said as she watched her brother chase Malfoy.

Meanwhile up in the air Harry was soon opposite Malfoy, who seemed surprised that Harry had made it that far. "Now give me the Remembrall Malfoy!" Harry spat, his green eyes flashing In anger, Malfoy began to ponder this for a second before shouting "If you want it so much why don't you go and get it!" he then threw the Remembrall. With lightning speed he shot through the sky towards the ball, with cat like reflexes he grasped hold of the Remembrall and landed smoothly back on the ground.

The Gryffindors and Serena cheered while the remaining Slytherines looked sour as Harry was surrounded by admires. Serena turned round to see the stern looking Professor McGonagall charging towards them like a fiery dragon. "Never in all my time at Hogwarts have a seen such an act, you could have broken your neck!" she raged, Serena saw Harry flinch. "Come with me Mr Potter" she said glaring at him; Serena smiled and mouthed "Good luck!" after they had gone, Serena saw Hermione turn her temper on Malfoy. "You did that on purpose you knew he'd get caught!" she shouted making Malfoy flinch, Pansy glared at Hermione, "Leave him alone you filthy little mudblood!" she hissed. About five different wands were drawn upon Pansy, one of them was Serena's, "Take that back Parkinson!" she said dangerously low, her eyes flashing. Pansy looked startled at being challenged by one of her fellow Slytherines, "Take what back Potter?" she asked innocently, her brown eyes narrowing. "Take back calling Hermione a mudblood" Serena spat, Pansy hesitated however they were soon joined by Madam Hooch who eyed them suspiciously. "What's going on here?" she asked, Serena opened her mouth to answer however Malfoy beat her to it. "Nothing Professor," he said quickly. Madam Hooch then told them to lower their wands and carried on with the lesson.

Later at dinner Serena joined the Gryffindors for she had been outcasted from the Slytherine table, Harry had just finished telling them that McGonagall had made him seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. "No way!" Ron was shouting looking at Harry in awe, "You must be-" Harry cut him off "The youngest seeker of the century, I know Wood told me" Serena rolled her eyes at her brother, "So what happened after I left?" he asked. Serena rolled her eyes, curse his Potter curiosity! "Well besides the fact that me and Puggy Pansy nearly had a duel on the Quidditch field not much" she said simply. Harry's eyes widened. "No way! What happened?" he asked excitedly, Hermione decided to tell him. "Pansy called me a Mudblood whatever that is, Ron and Serena stuck up for me and Serena told Pansy to take it back. However she wouldn't, Serena looked like she was about to curse her when Madam Hooch came back." She explained. Harry grinned at his younger sister, "Nice!" he cried, Serena huffed. "I wish I could curse her, serve her right for thinking she's better then everyone just because she looks like a pug, bitch whore who-" however Serena's fowl ranting was cut off by the drawling voice of no other then Draco Malfoy. "Oh it's so nice to see you see your fellow Slytherines in such a nice way Serena darling" he said sarcasticly, Serena narrowed her eyes. However Malfoy had turned his unwanted attention upon Harry, "Having a last meal Potter, when will you be catching the train back to those filthy muggles you live with?" he asked tauntingly making his troll like friends laugh. "You're a lot braver now that you have both feet on the ground and are surrounded by your body guards" Harry said coolly, making Serena choke on her pumpkin juice. Draco's pale blue eyes narrowed, "I could take you anytime on your own Potter, in fact I challenge you to a wizards duel" he said his eyes flashing with menace. Catching Harry's confused look he then drawled "You do know what a wizards duel is don't you?" raising a perfect blond eyebrow. "Course he does I'm his second who's yours Drakey-Poo?" Serena asked sweetly, Draco scowled at the name then turned to Crabbe and Goyle as if measuring them against one another. "Crabbe" he said quickly avoiding Serena's eyes, "Midnight alright, in the trophy room, that's always unlocked. Serena" he said before strutting off.

Once they had gone Harry turned to Serena, "What the hell is a wizard's duel?" he asked. Serena rolled her eyes, "Honestly my dear brother, do you not possess the skill to open a book and read? Anyway a wizard's duel is basically when you just have a fight and throw a few spells at each other to see who can harm the other most. If it was a real wizard's duel you would aim to kill, and if that happened I would take over and kick Malfoy's sorry ass for murdering my brother" she explained. "But how will you meet me in the trophy room?" he asked. Serena shrugged. "I'll wait for Malfoy and Crabbe" she suggested.

Serena sat in the Slytherine common room gladly ignoring her fellow Slytherines; it was way past curfew so she was stuck in the snake pit. The Slytherines were still mad at her for sticking up for Hermione, who in their heads was nothing more than a filthy mudblood lion who thought too much of herself. As she did her charms homework she felt someone was watching her, slowly turning round she saw Blaise standing awkwardly in the shadows as if debating whether to talk to her or not. "I don't bit you know" she called smiling, Blaise laughed. "I know you don't I was just wondering if you hated all Slytherines and wouldn't want to talk to me" he said looking nervous. Serena smiled, "Nah I don't hate _all _Slytherines, just the pompous, pureblood mania ones who think they are better than everyone else!" she said. Blaise laughed, "So basically most of the Slytherines" he said winking, Serena nodded. "Don't think that all Slytherines are painted with the same brush Serena" he said wisely, Serena laughed. "I think you've been put in the wrong house mate, you should be a RavenClaw, 'Wit beyond measure is a man's greatest treasure" she sang. Blaise smiled, "There is a reason I came over you know" he said slowly. Serena grinned "Was because my beauty was driving you wild that you couldn't stop thinking about me?" she asked cheekily. Blaise gave her an odd look, "Er no, it's about the Midnight duel that you and Malfoy are having with Potter, Draco is planning on getting Potter caught by Filch" he whispered. Serena's eyes widened. "What why?" she demanded, "Well Drake doesn't like Potter very much and it's a good chance to get him expelled…" however Serena cut him off. "That's my brother Blaise; he set you up for this didn't he. He told you to keep me busy while Harry was expelled…" she growled putting the pieces together. "Serena wait…" he began but she cut hi, off again. "Shut up Blaise, just shut up! Youre just as bad as he is!" she yelled before running out the common room, "Wait Serena what about curfew?" he asked. Serena turned back and gave him a piecing glare, "Screw curfew, and screw you to Blaise Zebini!" she snarled.

Looking at her watch she saw that it read 22:45, meaning she hadn't got long to wait, still filled with anger Serena began to hum the tune to her favourite song while she waited for Harry. She began to regret yelling at Blaise, he'd only been trying to help her after all. _Oh hell _she thought, she'd gone and lost her only friend in Slytherin. As the time began to tick away she soon heard Ron and Hermione's quarrelling voices, "Harry this is dangerous!" Hermione was saying, "Nobody asked you to come Hermione" Ron said back annoyed. Serena could just imagine the glare that Hermione was giving Ron, "Yes well it's not as if I had any choice is it!" she snapped back. The Gryffindors had now entered the trophy room and was looking around nervously, "Took you long enough" Serena said stepping out of the shadows. She smirked when she managed to make all four Gryffindors jump. "Rena where's Malfoy?" Harry asked noticing that Serena was alone. Serena's smirk changed into an ugly scowl, "That bastard tipped of Filch I bet he'll be here any minute, I was waiting for you guys so I could warn you" she whispered. Harry looked outraged, "That son of a bitch!" Harry cursed, suddenly they could hear someone walking outside, "Sniff around my pretty they'll be around somewhere" the eleven year olds froze. "Hide!" Harry mouthed as they quickly hid in various places around the room. As Filch and his mangy cat Mrs Norris came skulking into the room, the five first years quickly slipped out.

The five of them quickly sprinted until they reached the charms corridor, where they had the most awful luck of meeting Peeves the poltergeist. "Wandering around the castle at Midnight ickle firsties? Tut, tut, tut, naughty, naughty naughty you'll get caughty!" he sang in annoying voice. "Please Peeves we'll be thrown out!" Hermione begged. However Peeves wasn't listening, "Should tell Filch I should" he said in a saintly voice. Ron made the mistake of trying to hit Peeves who yelled "STUDENTS OUT OF BED! STUDENTS OUT OF BED IN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR" ducking under Peeves the five ran for their lives, right to the end of the corridor where they found a door. Ron pushed the door, however it was locked. "We're done for!" he wailed as they waited for their fate, both girls rolled their eyes. "Move over!" Hermione ordered as she pushed Ron out of the way and cried "Alohomora" the door swung open as they scurried inside just in time to hear Filch pant "Where are they Peeves? Where did they go?" Peeves chuckled "Say please" he said in an annoying voice. "Don't mess with me Peeves now where did they go!"Filch bellowed. Peeves giggled again, "Shan't say nothing if you don't say please" he said in a sing-song voice. There was silence for a moment before an agitated "Alright, _please_!" Serena held her breath, even though she knew what was coming she still felt terrified. "NOTHING!" Peeves shouted "Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Hahaha! Haha!" and they heard the sound of Peeves whooshing away from Filch's cursing rage.

"He thinks the door is locked" Serena whispered as if voicing the other's thoughts, "I think we'll be ok- Neville honey please get off me" she said. For Neville had been tugging at the sleeve of her dressing gown for the last five minutes. Suddenly fear flooded her as she remembered where they were, slowly turning round she managed to silence a scream, they were on the forbidden corridor and now the others knew why it was forbidden. For standing opposite snarling was a giant three headed dog. It was the size of the ceiling and the floor and had three pairs of unblinking black eyes and very large yellow fangs. Serena grabbed hold of Harry, who was in some sort of trance. The only reason they weren't dead was because their sudden appearance had taken it by surprise. Serena began to hum a haunting lullaby that she remembered from her childhood, and the dog began to sway and its eyes began to flutter. _'Get the others out of here I've got it distracted!' _she ordered to Harry through their mind link who nodded, "Everyone run!" he shouted as they stumbled out of the room. Making sure everyone was out Serena fled.

Once she'd gotten out she noticed that the Gryffindors had fled the scene, groaning she began to make her way back to the Slytherin common room where she would have to sneak back in undetected. As she walked through the common room she saw the Malfoy hair sitting worriedly in a green plush chair wearing a green silk dressing gown and a look of pure worry on his face. When he saw Serena guilt was written into his pale features. "Serena I am so sorry, I never meant for you to be caught up in that, I thought he wouldn't know about a dual and he would back off…" he started however Serena cut him off. "Whatever Malfoy I am too tired to take bullshit from you tonight" before walking into the girl's dorms where she fell into an uneasy sleep.

**So what do you think? Please send me your lovely reviews and I'll update when I can. Also please keep voting for who Serena should be with: **

**-Draco**

**-Blaise**

**-Ron**

**-Fred/George**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Magic within**

**Chapter seven**

**Hey guys sorry it's been a while I've been busy, here's chapter seven **

Normal talk

_Twin talk_

{} parse talk

Malfoy couldn't believe his eyes when he saw that Harry and Ron were still at Hogwarts the next day, looking tired but perfectly cheerful. Indeed, by the next morning Harry and Ron thought that meeting the three-headed dog had been an excellent adventure, and they were quite keen to have another one. He also scowled when he saw Serena glaring at him from across the hall; she was sitting next to Hermione directly opposite from him giving him a look that would make dementors scared!

In the meantime, Harry filled Ron in about the package that seemed to have been moved from Gringotts to Hogwarts, and they spent a lot of time wondering what could possibly need such heavy protection. "It's either really valuable or really dangerous," said Ron, "I vote it's really valuable" Serena said eating a piece of toast. Harry mock glared at her, "But Rena you already know what it is! Please tell us!" he said giving her puppy dog eyes. Serena laughed, "Sorry brother dearest you'll have to find it out for yourself" she said. As the owls flooded into the Great Hall as usual, everyone's attention was caught at once by a long, thin package carried by six large screech owls. Harry was just as interested as everyone else to see what was in this large parcel, and was amazed when the owls soared down and dropped it right in front of him, knocking his bacon to the floor. They had hardly fluttered out of the way when another owl dropped a letter on top of the parcel.

Harry ripped open the letter first, which was lucky, because it said:

**DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE.**

**It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand, but I don't want everybody knowing you've got a broomstick or they'll all want one. Oliver Wood will meet you tonight on the Quidditch field at seven o'clock for your first training session.**

**Professor McGonagall**

"Aw Harry gets a Nimbus 2000!" Serena moaned looking enviously at the broom; Harry gave her an annoying smirk. "That's because my Head of house actually likes me!" he grinning, I pouted, "I wish dad had been nicer!" I muttered.

They left the hall quickly, wanting to unwrap the broomstick in private before their first class, but halfway across the entrance hall they found the way upstairs barred by Crabbe and Goyle. Serena glared at Malfoy as he snatched the package from Harry making Serena hiss "Give it back Malfoy!" however Malfoy ignored her. Instead he was looking at Harry with utmost hate in his eyes "That's a broomstick," he said, throwing it back to Harry with a mixture of jealousy and spite on his face. "You'll be in for it this time, Potter, first years aren't allowed them." Serena couldn't help but laugh, "Correction asshole, _you're_ not allowed one!" she spat making Malfoy wince. However before he could reply Professor Flitwick appeared at Malfoy's elbow."Not arguing, I hope, boys?" he squeaked. "Potter's been sent a broomstick, Professor," said Malfoy quickly, Ron and Serena narrowed their eyes at the Malfoy heir. "Yes, yes, that's right," said Professor Flitwick, beaming at Harry. "Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances, Potter. And what model is it?" he asked, "A Nimbus Two Thousand, sit," said Harry, fighting not to laugh at the look of horror on Malfoy's face. "And it's really thanks to Malfoy here that I've got it," he added. Both Ron and Serena began to snigger as Malfoy turned bright red.

As the boys returned to the Gryffindor common room, Malfoy caught hold of Serena's elbow. "Let go of me Malfoy!" she growled, Malfoy gave her a sad look before whispering "Why are you mad at me?" Serena glared at him, "Besides the fact that you are a bullying pompous prat? Or the fact that you tried to get me and my brother expelled?" she snapped at him staring into his deep silver eyes. "I asked Blaise to stop you from going I-" Serena cut him off, "You still tried to expel my brother and I will never forgive you for that!" she said quietly before walking away.

At seven o'clock Serena met Harry at the Quidditch practise, she sat in the stands cheering, Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor Captain eyed her wearily, "Why is a Slytherine watching us play?" he asked. Harry gave him a reassuring smile, "Its ok it's just my sister Serena, she hates her house and wouldn't help any of them" Wood laughed, "Ok she can stay but next time ask me ok Potter?" Harry nodded as Wood began to introduce him to the world of Quidditch.

Serena smiled she was in her favourite place at Hogwarts, next to the Black lake, the castle grounds looked breathtaking in the autumn colours. She was holding a sketch pad as she began to sketch the lake and the castle; Harry was suppose to have met her there but had found himself swamped by homework. It was still early morning, way before anyone was awake, and the perfect time to have some time by herself. Putting away her art stuff she began to make her way to her first lesson Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. She liked Herbology, she also liked that she had it with the Ravenclaws.

Abby Rivers, a small Ravenclaw with strawberry blond hair and electric blue eyes hid behind thin rimmed glasses sat down next to Serena. "Hello" she said brushing her hair out of her face, "Hey" Serena said. The girl looked startled at Serena's response, "Oh my, your Serena Potter" Abby whispered. Serena gave a small smile, "Yeah, what's your name?" she asked. Yet again the girl looked startled, "My name is Abby Rivers, I didn't think you would care, being a Slytherine and famous" Abby said weakly. Serena sighed her house did get a lot of hate, but yet it asked for it! "Not all of us Slytherine's are painted with the same brush Abby" she said cringing at being reminded at how much she had hurt Blaise, did that make her as bad as the other Slytherines? Abby gave her a warm smile, "Can we be friends?" she asked. Serena smiled then nodded.

Later in the Great Hall Serena was sitting with the Gryffindors as they ate the Halloween feast, "Where's Hermione?" she asked curiously looking around. Ron and Harry looked guilty, Serena narrowed her eyes, "What did you do?" she demanded. Harry refused to look at her as did Ron, a Gryffindor girl with dirty blond hair and brown eyes turned to Serena. "Didn't you know? She's been crying her eyes out in the girl's bathroom all afternoon, what a looser!" she said as her and her friend started laughing. "Let me guess Ronald insulted her?" Serena snapped. Harry nodded. Rolling her eyes Serena jumped up and walked out of the Great Hall, "Where you going?" Harry asked. Serena turned round and gave him a cold look, "To comfort my friend!" she said before vanishing.

Ron turned to Harry, "Mate, your sister is bloody scary when she's angry!" he said shivering. Harry nodded, "I know!" he agreed. A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter. The feast appeared suddenly on the golden plates, as it had at the start-of-term banquet.

Harry was just helping himself to a baked potato when Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, his turban askew and terror on his face. Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table, and gasped, "Troll - in the dungeons - thought you ought to know." He then sank to the floor in a dead faint. There was uproar. It took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand to bring silence."Prefects," he rumbled, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!"

Percy was in his element."Follow me! Stick together, first years! No need to fear the troll if you follow my orders! Stay close behind me, now. Make way, first years coming through! Excuse me, I'm a prefect!"

"How could a troll get in?" Harry asked as they climbed the stairs."Don't ask me, they're supposed to be really stupid," said Ron. "Maybe Peeves let it in for a Halloween joke." He suggested. Harry shook his head then stopped dead. "Ron, Hermione and Serena don't know about the troll!" he said worriedly, Ron refused to look Harry in the eyes, "Maybe the teachers will find them?" he suggested. Harry's emerald green eyes hardened, "I am not leaving my sister in the mercy of a troll!" he growled before taking off in the direction of the girls toilets.

"Hermione?" Serena called as she walked into the toilets, she heard a faint sob. One of the doors opened to reveal a sobbing Hermione, "Oh Hermione, what did they do to you?" she asked as she hugged the sobbing girl. "Ron said that I didn't have any friends because I'm an insufferable know-it-all" she said quietly. Silent rage filled Serena, "Listen here Hermione and listen good, you _do _have friends, you have me and Harry, you don't _need _Ron. Also I think he might be a bit jealous that your better than him" she said reassuringly. Hermione gave a weak smile, "Really?" she asked. Serena nodded, "Really!"

Suddenly a disgusting smell filled the toilets like rotting garbage, Serena fingered her wand cautiously. "Hermione I want you to hide quick!" she whispered, the other girl gave her a curious look before doing so. As soon as the troll entered the bathroom, Serena had her wand drawn, "Stuplify!" she cried, and however the spell did nothing against the troll's thick skin. Panic began to rise in the Slytherine, suddenly the doors burst open to reveal Ron and Harry. "And here comes the Calvary!" Serena muttered, suddenly the troll knocked her to one side making her hit her head violently against the sink. A pool of blood began to pool around her, "SERENA!" Harry yelled rushing to where Hermione was next to the fallen Slytherine. "Use wingardium Leviosa" Serena muttered before fading to darkness.

Ron pulled out his own wand - not knowing what he was going to do he heard himself cry the first spell that came into his head: "Wingardium Leviosa!" The club flew suddenly out of the troll's hand, rose high, high up into the air, turned slowly over - and dropped, with a sickening crack, onto its owner's head. The troll swayed on the spot and then fell flat on its face, with a thud that made the whole room tremble. Harry got to his feet. He was shaking and out of breath. Ron was standing there with his wand still raised, staring at what he had done. It was Hermione who spoke first.

"Is it - dead?"

"I don't think so," said Harry, "I think it's just been knocked out." He then remembered Serena had been knocked out. A sudden slamming and loud footsteps made the three of them look up. They hadn't realized what a racket they had been making, but of course, someone downstairs must have heard the crashes and the troll's roars. A moment later, Professor McGonagall had come bursting into the room, closely followed by Snape, with Quirrell bringing up the rear. Quirrell took one look at the troll, let out a faint whimper, and sat quickly down on a toilet, clutching his heart. The teacher's gaze went from the troll to Serena to the others. "Quick somebody help Miss Potter!" Professor McGonagall said worriedly, Professor Snape levitated the young Potter and took her to the hospital wing, with an unnatural look of worry across his face.

"What on earth were you thinking of?" said Professor McGonagall, with cold fury in her voice. Harry looked at Ron, who was still standing with his wand in the air. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?" she demanded. "Please, Professor McGonagall - they were looking for me."

"Miss Granger!" Hermione had managed to get to her feet at last.

"I went looking for the troll because I - I thought I could deal with it on my own - you know, because I've read all about them." Ron dropped his wand. Hermione Granger, telling a downright lie to a teacher? "If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Serena had tried to stun it and Ron knocked it out with its own club. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived."

Harry and Ron tried to look as though this story wasn't new to them.

"Well - in that case..." said Professor McGonagall, staring at the three of them, "Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?"

Hermione hung her head. Harry was speechless. Hermione was the last person to do anything against the rules, and here she was, pretending she had, to get them out of trouble. It was as if Snape had started handing out sweets.

"Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this," said Professor McGonagall. "I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses."

Hermione left.

Professor McGonagall turned to Harry and Ron.

"Well, I still say you were lucky, but not many first years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll. You each win Gryffindor five points and Serena has earned Slytherine five also. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go." Harry looked nervous before asking "Professor Can I go see how Serena is?" McGonagall's hard stare softened, "Of course Harry".

Ron was waiting for Harry outside, "I'm gonna go check on Serena, I'll see you in the common room" he said to Ron. Ron nodded, "Ok, good luck mate" he called before making his way back to the hall. When Harry reached the Hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey the school's mediwitch was bustling around Serena giving her various different potions. "Is Serena going to be alright?" Harry asked. Madam Pomfrey gave him a sad smile, "I don't know dear she's in what muggles called a coma, there is a chance she won't make it!"

**Author' notes: Hehe I know I'm evil leaving it on a cliff hanger like that but this is where the plot line takes a different path to the books. This is where the actions happens, I'll try to update soon. But only if you review thank you **


	8. Chapter 8

**The Magic Within**

**Chapter eight- Secrets unravelled **

Normal speech

_Twin speech_

_{Parsel speech}_

**Serena's POV**

I was falling, through a torrent of water and fire, my skin was burning however it was freezing at the same time. What was happening to me? I tried to scream but yet no words came from my mouth, where was I? Through the fog I saw a woman with waist length red hair and emerald green eyes she smiled at me, "Mum?" I asked trying to walk towards her. My mother smiled, "You have to wake up Serena, wake up and everything will be explained!"She then fasiened a locket around my neck, "You should have had this the night we were separated. Remember my darling everything is not what it seems and be careful who to trust" she whispered before walking back into the mist, "Mum wait!" I shouted running back after her.

My eyes flew open as I looked around the Hospital wing nervously; Harry was sitting at my side holding my hand. "Sis are you ok?" he asked me worriedly. I nodded my head however it caused me a lot of pain, Harry smiled "Let me get Madam Pomfrey, she'll give you a pain relief draught or something" he said rushing of. My hand flew to my neck and there was the locket Mum had given to me in the dream, I held it in my hand and closely inspected it. It was small and silver and in the shape of a moon, inside was a wizarding picture of Mum, Harry and I. Suddenly a strange pink mist floated out of the locket and engulfed me, once again I surrendered to the darkness.

"Rena, Rena wake up!" I heard Harry call; uneasily I opened my eyes to see his frantic ones gazing at me. "What happened?" I asked looking around my head was killing me! Harry looked at me worriedly, "Sis don't you remember the troll or the night in the dungeons?" he asked, I shook my head. A strange nagging in my head was begging me to remember, I saw a woman with red hair and my green eyes looking at me and whispering "It will return soon my little Serena" My eyes widened as I remembered my locket. Instinctively my hands clasped around it, I had passed out when a strange pink mist had exited it. "Harry do you have a locket?" I asked sitting up, Harry gave me a weird look "Yeah why?" he asked. Excitement coursed through me, "Can I see it?" I asked. Harry reached into the inside of his shirt and pulled out an identical locket to mine, except his had a lightning bolt engraved on it. "Have you ever opened it?" I asked curiosity raging through me. "No, whenever I've tried to I feel wrong and then forget about it" he said, this made me feel giddy with excitement as I said "Open it now" Harry shrugged and went to open his at the same time as I opened mine as soon as they were opened at the same time a mystical voice began to sing

_Children destined to bring the truth_

_Defeat the true dark lord,_

_Clear the names of those who died_

_Help those who did survive,_

_Clip the wings before he sores._

"What do you think it means?" Harry asked as he looked at the two lockets, "I think it's a prophecy" I whispered thinking of my dream. "I also don't think mother died ten years ago" Harry stared at me, "What do you mean?" he asked. So I told him about the dream, "How else would I have got the locket?" I asked. Harry shrugged, "If she was alive why did she let Dumbledore split us up and send us to live with muggles?" he asked. I too shrugged, "I don't know bro, but I don't think she had any choice in the matter. But what I'm curious about is this song: _Defeat the true dark lord_, what does that mean?" I asked. Harry shook his head, "Maybe we should ask Dumbledore," he suggested. "NO!" I yelled then hissed in parseltounge, _{No I don't think we can trust Dumbledore, it's a bit of a coincidence that he split us up don't you think and how I never received my locket until today. Nor did I know about you till __**Dumbledore**__ decided to bring us back together?} _Harry sighed before replying, _{But maybe he thought that was best, I mean he is the figure head of the Light side after all!} _I sighed, "Believe what you want Harry but I don't trust him one bit!"

When Madam Pomfrey had decided I was healthy enough to be discharged I went straight to find Draco, who I had been told had been sending me white lilies while I had been in hospital. Somehow I didn't think this was a sign of his everlasting affection for me. As soon as I stepped foot in the Slytherine common room Malfoy was at me like a bee drawn to pollen, "Oh Serena thank the Gods your ok!" he drawled. I rolled my eyes and dragged him into a part of the common room which was quiet, "Drop the act Malfoy tell me all you know about my mother! I know the lilies were a sign!" I hissed. Malfoy paled. "Why would I know anything about your mudblood mother?" he challenged however I could see the terror that was hidden in his eyes, "I know she's alive ferret so you might as well tell me what you know" I said calmly. Draco began to take an interest in a crack in the floor, "I can't tell you here, but meet me in the room of requirement at midnight and I'll tell you there" he whispered before braking free of my grasp and running to the safety of Crabbe and Goyle.

A lot had happened while I had been out of things such as the sudden easy friendship struck up between Ron and Hermione, "Did hell freeze over or something?" I joked as I joined them at the Gryffindor table, Hermione laughed while Ron looked confused. "Muggle saying mate" I told him helping myself to fish and chips, Harry was watching me, _I am meeting Malfoy in the room of requirements at Midnight, he has information about mum, wanna join me? _I asked using the new talent we had discovered in the hospital wing where we could talk to each other telepathically. Harry raised his eyebrow, _And you know he's not lying because….? _He asked I rolled my eyes typical protective brother! _Because he looked bloody scared when I told him I knew she was alive, and Malfoy isn't the best actor in the world, believe me he's in my Drama class!_ I said grinning, _What Drama class? _Harry asked curiously. I couldn't help but laugh causing Hermione and Ron to look at us curiously, _Snape has the Slytherines taking acting classes so we can get out of sticky situation! _Harry rolled his eyes, _fine I'll meet you at midnight._ He said pouting.

At five minutes to midnight I quickly climbed out of my bed in the Slytherine girl's room and made my way to the room of requirements, as soon as I got there I saw Harry leaning against the wall. "Are you sure we can trust Malfoy?" he asked as we waited for the blond drama queen, "No I'm not sure but if it helps us find mum then isn't it worth taking the risk?" I demanded. Harry didn't reply. Ten minutes later the Malfoy heir decided to turn up, "Sorry I'm late" he said in a nervous manner, I looked at his hair to his crisp robes, "No problem darling obviously you purebloods live by the term 'fashionably late'" I drawled watching him blush. Malfoy then spotted Harry, "What's scar head doing here?" he asked narrowing his eyes at Harry, I glared at him. "Believe it or not whatever news you have on my mother concerns him too!" I hissed making him pale. "Sis we should proberly go in, I saw Filch prowling just a floor below!" Harry said as we entered the room of requirement.

Once we were inside I marvelled at the beauty of the room, its walls were a deep turquoise and the floor was a light gold colour, the furniture looked crystallised while there was two comfy sofas in the middle of the room next to a blazing fire. Malfoy began to play with his hands refusing to look at us, "What do you want to know?" he asked quietly, I raised my eyebrow. "Everything you know" I said slowly Harry nodded next to me. Malfoy sighed, "Well first of let me tell you that I don't know everything all I know is that your mother was Snape's sister and didn't really die, she took refuge with us because she and my mother had been best friends during their Hogwarts years. When she tried to save you two Dumbledore refused saying that everyone thought she was a Dark witch because she had survived, and the ministry would be on her soon. So Lily went into hiding she didn't know that you had been taken to her squib sister's nor did she know that you had been taken to the future." Malfoy explained. My head was spinning; Severus freakin Snape was mum's brother? "Why did Dumbledore lie to her?" Harry asked, I gave him a smile somewhere under all that Gryffindor stupidity laid a brain! Malfoy shrugged, "Dunno mother wouldn't say, said she kept on saying something about a prophecy though" Harry and I looked at each other. "Do you think you could contact her?" I asked excitedly, Malfoy shrugged, "I guess I could try I mean I spoke to her the other day-" Malfoy's sentence was interrupted by me slapping him hard across the face, "What the hell was that for?" he cried rubbing the now red patch on his skin. "You have been speaking to my mother, the mother who I thought was dead and you didn't even bother to tell me!" I growled. Malfoy trembled under my gaze. "It's not like I could have told you, she made me swear! She said I could only tell you once you got your locket back!" he cried. I stared at him with disgust, "Come on Harry let's go" I said.

Once I was back in the common room I saw a white phoenix sat on my bed, it had a letter attached around its leg, cautiously I approached. As I undid the letter I saw that my name was written in a crisp script quickly opening it, it read:

_My Dearest Serena,_

_I know life seems hard at the moment but hang in there! I shall meet you soon I promise. Your Uncle Severus will come and find you when the time is right. I love you my darling daughter._

_Your mother_

_Lily Potter_

_p.s try not to kill Draco_

**Author's notes: well there you are people I left it on another cliff hanger, please review and tell me how you would like the twins to meet Lily and what surprise or secret you would like to see.**

**Till next time**

**Bellatrixreincarnation **

****


	9. Chapter 9

_The Magic with in_

_Chapter nine- dream meeting_

That night I dreamt I was walking by the Black Lake when I was joined by Harry, who looked surprised to see me. "Harry what are you doing in my dream?" I asked calmly, Harry shrugged

"If I knew sis, I would tell you, but seeing as I don't I can't" he said a voice that could almost have passed for wittiness. I smirked, "Now, now little lion don't get like that with me" I said grinning, Harry rolled his eyes. "Says you little snake" he snapped back. Our arguing was cut short by a new presence, I presence I recognised, "Mum?" I called out. Out of the shadows our mother appeared, her long red hair shone in the moonlight while her green eyes held intelligence beyond her years. "Hello my darlings" she said, her voice was as calm as the moonlight that surrounded us,

Harry looked at her in shock, "Is this real or our imagination?" he asked, mum gave him a warm smile. "Harry just because something happens in your head doesn't mean it isn't real" she said softly. "Why did you leave us?" I blurted despite my Slytherine nature, mum stopped smiling. "Dumbledore my darlings, you mustn't trust him, he wants soldiers for a war that needs not happen, you mustn't allow it to happen!" she said passion was in her eyes. We watched her curiously, "What do you mean?" Harry asked. Mum smiled as she hugged us both before her form started to flicker, "I have no more time, be safe my angels, the time will come when we can be together again" she said before vanishing, therefore ending the dream.

I woke up in cold sweat; the locket around my neck was slightly warms. Using our twin talk I reached out for Harry, _"Harry?" _relief washed over me when Harry replied with the same question I also wanted answering. "_Was it real?" _I smiled and wanted to hug my brother, _"I think so, shall we talk about it tomorrow I'm really tired" _I thought back. I could hear Harry chuckle as he sent me a last thought, _"Sweet dreams sis" _with that I allowed the sleep that threatened to engulf me take over.

The next morning as I sat at the Slytherine table I felt bad about yelling at Draco last night, it wasn't his fault mum had sworn him to secrecy. Swallowing my pride I walked over to where he and Blaze were sitting, I sneered when I saw Pansy Parkinson drooling over him. "Dray can I talk to you?" I asked. Draco looked at me with cool and calculating eyes. "That depends Serena, will you slap me again if I tell you the truth?" he asked, I winced at the venom in his voice. Anger boiled in me, "I just wanted to apologise you stupid jerk!" I growled. It was then I realised what Draco had wanted, he had wanted to see me publicly humiliated.

Smiling he joined me, "So beautiful what do you want?" he asked the flirtatious tone was back, I rolled my eyes. "I get why you couldn't tell me, but I want you to think back to the last time you spoke to her, what did she tell you?" I asked. Draco thought for a moment before a smirk settled on his lips, "If I tell you what's in it for me?" he asked. I growled, of course Draco was the typical Slytherine who would only do something if there was something in it for him. "Bloody Slytherine" I murmured, Draco grinned,

"Oh but Serena you are a Slytherine as well" he said trying to mask the smile that was creeping onto his face. "Git!" I said also smiling, Draco shrugged, and "You know you love me really" I rolled my eyes. "Dray names your price this is important info" I said checking to make sure no one was looking, Draco smirked. "Ok I'll tell you what you want to know if….. You kiss me" he said in triumph as my jaw dropped to the floor. I thought it over for a minute before replying, "Fine but the info better be good".

Draco smiled, "Your mum was talking to my mother, and she has been travelling for the last two years you see. They were talking about you and scarhead, she was saying that she was looking into the prophecy when she realised why Voldemort came after them. You see Vold-" Draco was cut off when he spied Albus Dumbledore walking down the corridor, I inwardly growled. When Dumbledore had vanished Draco refused to say anymore, he was smirking like a cat as I moved slowly towards him, I quickly pecked him on the cheek before leaving him to find Harry.

Harry was sitting with his Ron and Hermione in the library; I caught half their conversation, "Nicolas Flemel I've heard that name before" Hermione was saying. I smirked, they were such nerds, and "Hey can I steal Harry for a moment" I asked. Harry came over and gave me a hug, "I managed to get some info out of Draco" I said smiling. Harry's eyes widened, "What did you find out sis?" he asked. I smiled and told him all that Draco had told me which hadn't been a lot. "So who's Nicolas Flemel?" I asked curiously, Harry blushed as he confessed his plan and he had thought that Snape was trying to steal whatever was guarded under the trapdoor.

"Harry, Snape is our Uncle and there for it is unfair to judge him from a personal view when you don't know the whole story" I said wisely. Harry have me a sceptical look, "Then why else did we see him at Halloween near the third floor?" he challenged. I sighed, "Harry has it ever accured to you that maybe Snape was trying to stop the person who is _actually _trying to steal the stone?" I asked. Harry seemed to think this over before a dumb look settled on his face, "Maybe but I doubt it" he said stubbornly; I rolled my eyes. "See you later twin" I said before leaving them and to start my homework.

_**Author's notes: sorry it's been so long, this is just a filler chapter. Just to remind you when Serena fainted with the Troll she lost all her knowledge of the HP world.**_


	10. Important Notice

_**Rewrite notice**_

_**Hello Everyone sorry to have been so long updating but I have completely lost it for this story. I am **__**NOT **__**abandoning it but simply rewriting it, I will post another note when I have finished the rewrite. If you are also reading the stories: Magic Within, Who Says Potter ain't real, The Vampire Twins, Four Riddles One Destiny, Coincidence, or Forgotten they will also be rewritten because I don't like the idea anymore. Sorry for this inconvenience but I have matured as a writer now and want to do these stories justice. All the best**_

_**Fallenhope19**_


End file.
